Messed up shadow's dimesion
by Crimson Umbreon
Summary: Shadow meets some unusual people, insanity breaks loose.included characters from Soul eater,the boondocks,south park,disgaea,and much more, plus pairings. T for swearing.tell me what you think but be gentle this my first story.
1. The Gigantic Crazed Asylum

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in the story

(except Sam ,Cody ,and Jp)

Messed up crossing CHAPTER 1

Shadow sat at an edge of the dark kingdom enterprise(building it was founded by Shadow it sold weaponry and motorbikes it was a building made of different shades of black and red It's good for platys too.) with a mp3 player in his ears relaxing while listening to Nickelback."For humans these guys are pretty good" shadow said as he rocked out to the song,Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder Shadow quickly jumped up landing in a fighting stance of where he felt the tap,he looked and saw a two tailed fox staring at shadow as if he were crazy,a long silence came over the two until finally "Uh.. Good evening Tails, so you here about your order?" Shadow asked awkwardly while taking off his ear phones. "Um..Actually Shadow I kinda need your help " Tails told the crimson and black hedgehog holding a laugh back from the hedgehog's reaction. "What?" Shadow asked with a puzzled look on his dark face "Nothing"Tails said regaining his composure he then ginned and told "I came to ask if you wanted to help me test my new machine M.W.I if it works we'll be famous like Einstein or Bruce Lee" Tails exclaimed with proudness "I'd be happy to assist you Tails " Shadow said admiring his confidence "But what is your machine supposed to do?" Shadow asked the young two tailed fox. " Come to my workshop at 2 or so I can explain it." Tails said as he jumped off the roof and flew to his house in emerald town as he waved to Shadow " I wonder why he needs my help" Shadow thought as he walked into a elevator on his enterprise,to his surprise a male teenaged blonde haired hedgehog with a black and red jacket and blue jeans was sleeping against a wall of the elevator Shadow poked the teenaged hedgehog , the hedgehog awoke "Damn it that is the last time I crap and throw coke cans out a window at hobos" the hedgehog exclaimed drowsily "What?" Shadow said chuckling "What the hell where is Cody,and Jp damn it I bet they're after the tree of knowledge's fake mustaches, I need to hurry to find Elmo he can't handle them all on his own even with magic Barney sturdy of Sparta " The probably mental blonde hedgehog said "Uh..You ok dude " Shadow asked chuckling from the random hedgehog "Oh!"The hedgehog breaking away from his self conversation "I'm ok thanks,by the way keep your eyes peeled for two swordsmen named Cody and J.P. also stay away from John of the doushe bags he crapped on me being thrown off a cliff by J.P." Shadow was Rolling on the floor in laughter at the hedgehog" My names Shadow " Shadow said wiping his eyes from laughing "My name is Sam the turd sandwich guardian of the second class of Sergeant lipstick of the YMCA"Sam said proudly as Shadow nearly peed his self from the hedgehog's intro, suddenly the door opened and Shadow saw a human male teenager with blue eyes and a over sized key in his hand with a duck with a staff and a goofy looking dog with a shield all staring at Shadow "Damn it Sora it told you this a mental hospital not a weapon shop 1st that Mario guy who just said 'it's go time' and shot fireballs, then there was that fat corrupted kid that called us a 'bunch of queer Disney asses' then this." The duck said pissed off at the human teen, as a fat kid with a red hat with a red shirt walked in "I'm not fat I'm big boned." the fat kid exclaimed angrily "Those are pretty big bones" Sora joked suddenly the fat kid ran up to Sora and kicked him in the narts yelling "Take that you Disney ass" Sora fell to the ground in pain from the kick in the no-no area "I am Cartman" The fat kid yelled proudly as he ran away from them "You ok? " Shadow asked helping up the in pain teen "Yah thanks " Sora said as he got up "Yo Dude you know where the nearest weapon shop is? we need some for our quest.""Well you've come to the right place dark kingdom is the best place for all your weapon needs, by the way my name is Shadow" "And my name's Sam, and I got to go"Sam said as a giant toilet appeared as Sam turded which caused the toilet to grow rockets and fly threw ceiling without breaking the group and some bystanders stood in confusion at the sight they saw "OK The names is." suddenly the teen was interrupted by the duck with a staff "Why do you always have to introduce us ?" "You think you can do better ?"Sora asked "Your mom said I could " The staff duck said "What does that mean Donald?" Sora asked Donald "It's my dick in a box" Donald Said with a chime "Guys what the? calm down"The dog said concerned for his two friends,3 human people were walking,one was a old grandpa(Not old,old) looking guy with white hair and two young 8 yr old twins one with an afro and and scowl permantly engrained on his face, and the other twin one with a {BBBBBBBBLLLAAANNNKKKK} hair style and a devious one with a devious grin yelled "You dudes need Jerry!,Jerry!" "Damn it Huey I told you make sure Riley doesn't embarrass me while I'm looking for weapons"The old man yelled at the twin with the afro "What do you want me to do about it I don't know when he is going to say something stupid I can't read minds granddad " Huey said calmly, little did they know Riley was going to try to rob the shop "Damn it boy you learn how to read minds" Granddad exclaimed,he turned around and saw Riley with with a handkerchief over his mouth standing on a counter pointing two uzis at a cashier,the cashier had a crown and held Granddad your hurting me." suddenly Cartman appeared in front of them eating cheesey poofs "Sweet"Cartman said as he continued eating the junk food "Damn it boy move " Granddad told Cartman while still pulling a still resisting Riley "A FUCK YOU" Cartman exclaimed "What was that?" Granddad said as he threw the big boned kid at a window he would've died if it wasn't for a boy in a orange coat who he bumped into but it caused the orange coated boy to fall and tainted the parking lot red with his blood. suddenly a boy with a green hat ran out in the parking lot and yelled "Oh my god they killed Kenny" then a boy with a blue hat ran out to the lot and yelled his reply "Those Bastards" Cartman looked out the window and laughed " You suck Kyle" Cartman yelled to the green hatted boy while flipping him off "Fuck you fatass" Kyle yelled back giving back the hand gesture "Don't call me fat you fucking Jew" Cartman glared at the Kyle . "You guys want to buy a weapon before more crazy shit happens?" Shadow asked while staring at the scene in his building "Does this happen often?" Sora asked "Sora I bet this is happening because the worlds are connected, or maybe this world is just that messed up" The Shielded dog thought out loud,in a room where Maleficent was sitting down with a bunch of evil characters "What the hell how did they find out?" She asked the group " Well you do know it is messed up" a green hedgehog with sun glasses with his feet propped up against a table "Not that Scourge you bloody idiot they know the world's are connected you fucking twit" Maleficent exclaimed angrily at the hedgehog "Looks like it's that time of the month huh Mal" Scourge said in a relaxed comical tone,suddenly a uproar of laughter arose from everyone except Maleficent "Bitch I'll slap your heartless ass into next year" Maleficent said in a threating tone at the green hedgehog "Good then I won't have to see you fail miserberly " The green hedgehog said with a cocky grin on his face "Why do we do this we seem to always fail against these kids plus we always seem to make a obvious weak points in our plans" Said a proffeser with a giant N on his head "Dr.C you know what they say the more losers the greater the loss"Scourge exclaimed still relaxing his grin "What do you mean your apart of this team too?" asked his hedgehog comrade "No I just came for the spaghetti,Weegee brings each week " Scourge said as he ate some spaghetti off a plate " Yo Weegee for a weird plumber freak you make great spaghetti" Scourge said devouring the spaghetti " Spaghetti " Weegee started to rub her temples and groaned "Why me?I hate to say it but the green hedgehog makes sense, we always explain our plans giving away its strengths and weaknesses to our enemies."


	2. Assassin'sStar

Last Time on Broke fat men through space.

"Why me?I hate to say it but the green hedgehog makes sense, we always explain our plans giving away its strenghths and weaknesses to our enemies."," Spaghetti ","Does this happen often?"," You suck Kyle"

Meanwhile at the fortress of doom.(not really)

"How do you losers fell about the idea proposed by the green arrogant hedgehog Scourge to not tell our plans to our enemies instead"Malifecent asked loudly so all the villans in the room can hear "Ya"all but 1 person said "Nay" a raspy young voice yelled everyone looked over to the owner of the voice and saw a lad with shorts no shirt and a very large scarf and blue hair that stuck up like anteni."I THE GREAT LAHARL DISAGREE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Laharl exclaimed, Scourge looked over at the boy with a lazy look and shruged "Who are you again?" the boy Laharl Screamed and blew up Scourge and Laughed "Who else dares opose my idea!" Suddenly a blond ran in she had red eyes and a big red ribbon up like bunny ears and shouted "Laharl that was mean you shoul learn to be more loving to others" Laharl then screamed "AHHHHH! Don't say that WORD FLONNE YOU LOVE FREAK!"Malifecent was watching the whole thing with a "I reeeaaly want to do a murder/suicide right now" look. The blond "Love Freak" looked at everyone and exclimed "I am so sorry ladies and gentlemen he really wanted a large a part in this story" "Damn it Flonne I want to stay here to be the main character not that damn black and red bastard!"Laharl complained Flonne rolled her eyes in annoyance, and gave him a quick peck on the cheeck making Laharl KO,Flonne looked around embarassed and said "Well sorry for disturbing you"she said grabbing Laharl and draging him away "Peace" she exclaimed exiting the room. Malifecent at this point was past pissed "If there is no longer any more interuptions I can explain the plan now"

Now Back a the real main characters

"SHIT MAN!"Sora said in suprise at what he saw before him "I know I whip this out on special ocassions"Shadow told sora. "Dude its so big"Sora exclaimed in awe, Sora was thinking of how he or riku never had it that big."Yep the largest cake in the world about 999 storys high I made it with a amazing book/cd called The art of cooking with Chunk Norris." Donald and Goofy didn't follow the two they were to busy getting assualted by a weird Ocd kid with black hair three white strips on on the right side of his head exclaiming "you sickly bastards, THE FUCK YOUR NOT SYMETRICAL!" two blonds were trying to stop him but he was determined on making the dog and duck symetrical, "Say Shadow ya think we should go save Donald and goofy from the ocd guy?" Shadow shrugged and said "I don't care, hey what time is it?" Sora looked at his watch and answered "1:48" Shadow started to freak out "crap I need to run to Tails house!" Sora shook his head "come on Shadow dude first you got to help me get goofy and donald" Shadow nodded and exclaimed "fine Chaos Control" Shadow ran to where donald and goofy were getting attacked by the ocd kid and got them and ran and grabbed sora and ran to Tails house and placed them all down and got time back to original speed, Sora,Donald and goofy all fell down. "Ow!" the three screamed as they hit the ground. Donald goofy started to cry tears of joy "We're saved!" They exclaimed as they kissed Shadow's shoes, Shadow picked both of them up and threw them at the wall."YAA-HAA"someone screamed, Shadow, and the kingdom hearts crew looked for the person the voice belonged to and saw a spikey blue haired holding a chain scythe suddenly the chain scythe transformed to a around 16 year old girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail "Black*Star you are not supposed to alert our targets to our presnce!"The lass exclaimed angirly at the blue spikey haired boy "Don't worry Tsubaki being the god I am I have strength to destroy these main characters easily!whahahahahahahahaha!" Black*Star laughed, Tsubaki sighed in loss and replied fine and transformed into a katana wich Black*Star grabbed "Main Characters I have been sent to assasinate you, YAA-HAA!" Shadow got in a fighting pose and chuckled sacasticly "Great i am sooo scared of a little blue arrogant loud mouth, hey speaking of which were is that Blue stage hog"

A great big sandy beach is shown on it is the blue hedgehog partying with a white haired boy with nerdy glasses, and many and I mean MANY BEACH BABES. "Yo Mao have you ever had the feeling someone was talking about you?" Mao couldn't answer he was to busy drooling over all the chicks he can "experiment" on.


	3. the ultimate battle with bloopers at end

Hello sorry I haven't posted a long while but school and stuff so yeah.

Btw not a lot of comedy in this chapter but the bloopers at the end compensates my comedy goal of humor genre. ;)

Shadow's fist raised smirked at Black Star "ok kid I have time to thrash you up a bit, but if I win I wanna know who sent your sorry ass." Sora and his gang began pulling out their weapons now, Black*Star groaned. "I knew you would do this a god like me always knows these things, but no matter how many people fight against me I'll still win!"

Black*Star rushed forward chain scythe in hand flinging one end into his enemy's knocking Donald down briefly, Sora jump back to avoid the scythe and flung his keyblade at Black*Star, Black*Star merely laughed "Nice try" he jumped over the keyblade flying at him, and started reeling in his scythe. Shadow chuckled with Black*Star distracted with Sora's group he had ran behind him to catch the aerial blade and hit Black*Star from behind, Shadow grabbed the blade in a swift motion and lunged toward Black*Star, but before he landed a blow Black*Star parried his attack with one of his chain scythe ease, Shadow fell back a bit dropping the keyblade leaving him *Star seeing Shadow lost his weapon grinned throwing his in the air, and hitting shadow with a barrage of punches to the stomach, then finally flip kicking Shadow's jaw making Shadow crash to the ground Black*Star grabbed his weapon that was falling easily and laughed. "You know, you're lucky black furry guy that I don't slash people when they don't have a weapon,"

Shadow grunted getting up, and chuckling darkly "Sora, Donald, Goofy put down your weapons. I wanna beat this guy on my own." Black*Star laughed "YAA-HAAA! One on one brawl, Tsubaki I got this" The chain scythe turned back to the girl and she looked angrily at the blue haired boy.

"Black*Star remember what our client said these guys are not trustworthy!" Black*Star laughed "I remember but these guys are fair with their fights." Tsubaki looked confused "How do you know?" The blue haired boy laughed "Because they haven't tried to kill us while we're sitting here talking to each other." Tsubaki blushed "Oh I see your point." Then jumped up in a tree, Shadow groaned "You ready yet kid?" Black*Star thrusted forward fist raised and laughed "That's god to you rat" Shadow jumped over Black*Star kicking him as he fell. "I'm not a rat I'm a hedgehog, Shadow the Ultimate life form" Black*Star laughed cracking his neck "A god vs. an ultimate life form, what a match!" Black*Star cracked his knuckles, beginning to dash behind Shadow, and kicking Shadow's knees making him fall.

Black*Star pulled Shadow off the ground grabbing him by his legs, and begins swinging him, then throws him into a wall, causing the wall to break wide open picking up a deep debris . Sora gasps "Come on Shadow get up!" Black*Star runs to the rubble of the wall and searches for Shadow but he closes his eyes and listens closely and begins hearing something running in the direction of the noise he gets a kick to the back of the head. "Looks like I win God kid" Shadow chuckled, pining the boy to the ground with his foot. "Damn I lost." Black*Star coughed as Shadow removed his foot.

"You need help up?" Shadow asked quietly to his ex-assassin. Black*Star laughed "no I got it ultimate life form." Black*Star rose and began walking out of the debris Shadow following. Tsubaki ran when she saw Black*Star and hugged him "Black*Star you won!" Black*Star blushed "Not really."

Shadow then walked out of the debris grinning "Where's my hug for winning?" Tsubaki and Black*Star laughed, Sora and his gang ran over to Shadow. "Shadow you won good job!" Sora praised "Yeah Congrats pal!" Goofy exclaimed, Donald rolled his eyes "Whatever, what about our deal assassin?" Shadow suddenly became serious "Ya who sent you to off us?" Black*Star laughed "I don't know." "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW?" Shadow exclaimed along with Sora's group . "I mean I never met the client face to face, he just sent us a walkie talkie, told he would pay handsomely for a black rat's death, along with anyone caught with him blabbing I'm amazing and the only one who can get the job done because I'm supremacy of god." Black*Star told.

Shadow began to think. "So who could it be, Probably just eggman but why? He had to have known I would beat this kid, maybe even kill him so why did he..."Suddenly it clicked "'I came to ask if you wanted to help me test my new machine M.W.I' Tails Machine!"

"Sora WHAT TIME IS IT?"Shadow exclaimed wide eyed. Sora looked at his watch and shrugged "2:45 why?" "THIS WAS A DISTRACTION!" Black*Star looked at Shadow confused "What do you mean?" "You guys were hired to give your client some time to thieve something important! We gotta go come on you guys!" Shadow yelled rushing to emerald town that's only a short way from his position.

To be continued..

Bloopers (None of these affect the storyline) :

Blooper 1

Shadow's fist raised smirked at Black Star "ok kid I have time to thrash you up a bit" Black*Star started screaming, running in circles blowing a whistle and exclaiming "HELP!MOLESTER!" Suddenly Chris Hansen appeared and told Shadow to take a seat.

O_O Me:CUTTT!

Blooper 2

Shadow grabbed the blade in a swift motion and lunged toward Black*Star, but before he landed a blow Black*Star farted, Shadow fell back a bit dropping the keyblade leaving him open.

Me: There were no survivors.

Blooper 3

"Sora what time is it?"Sora looked at his watch and Trolled "ADVENTURE TIME?" "YA MAN" Goofy epic faced and fist bumped Sora. "FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Shadow exploded, Black*Star LOL'D at this along with Tsubaki and Donald.

:') Me: Now that's true art.

Blooper 4

"Shadow you won good job!" Sora praised "Yeah Congrats pal!" Goofy exclaimed, Donald rolled his eyes "Whatever Shadow can eat a horse dick." Shadow suddenly became serious "You know who you're talking to?" suddenly Laharl appeared with a big weapon. Sora got startled "Look out guys he's got a horse wiener!" Tsubaki fainted along with Black*Star. Shadow put on sunglasses as the two fainted, and then took them of swiftly uttering "Mother of god" as he took off the glasses.

T_T Me:Cut! Cut! Cutt!

Blooper 5

Black*Star merely laughed "Nice try" he jumped over the key blade flying at him. Suddenly a nuclear bomb appeared and shadow jumped and kicked the missile in outer space and fell and uttered "Is this what you wanted Maria?"

O_O Me: What I told you these don't affect the story line.


End file.
